Evidences That I Love The Doaho
by FumaKamui
Summary: Rukawa Kaede ponders on when did he start to have feelings for a certain redhead. RuHana!


Scenario 1

Hello again! For the love of RuHana, I wrote this. I just love the idea of Rukawa's falling in love with Sakuragi. Please read on…

Disclaimer : SlamDunk is not mine!

**Evident That I Love The Doaho…**

**Scenario 1 (The First Impression)**

He just witnessed a basketball match between a gorilla and a red-haired doaho. He had just exited the court when his conscience said something. "Not bad, Sakuragi."

What possessed him to say that? And, he remembers the doaho's name! Rukawa Kaede, does not remember people's names! It's just so wrong…

**Scenario 2 (Responding To The Doaho)**

"Hey Rukawa! Tensai Sakuragi Hanamichi challenged you to a one-on-one match!" the redhead pointed an accusing finger at him while doing his infamous tensai pose.

He looked at him and uttered "Doaho."

Again, what possessed him to retaliate the redhead? Usually he just ignores morons like Sakuragi but clearly he could not keep his mouth shut when the latter said something.

"Teme kitsune! Are you afraid that this tensai will beat you? Hah! It'll be a piece of cake to defeat you. Nyahahahahaha!" Sakuragi laughed out his loud trademark laugh.

"Aho." _Oh boy, I said it again._

**Scenario 3 (Changes, Reactions & Insomnia)**

He was sleeping soundly on the rooftop when suddenly he felt somebody kicked him hard on his back. _What the fuck? _The sky was blue and the day was pleasantly windy. The cement floor was a bit cold against his body but he felt it was just nice for him. All these combinations equal the perfect condition to a pleasant sleep. So who the hell was disrupting his peaceful sleep now?

"Baka kitsune," he heard a very familiar voice. "Always sleeping whenever and wherever,"

He opened one of his eyes to confirm whether it was who he thought it was. He saw red hair. Yeap, definitely him. He blinked his eyes and looked at the mesmerizing honey-brown eyes.

"Just leave him alone. Come here and sit down Hanamichi. Look, buta-boy already ate your food," Mito Youhei called to his best friend, the Sakuragi Gundam was sitting down on the floor having their lunch.

"Baka kitsune," Rukawa heard the redhead doaho muttered. _'He calls me baka kitsune,'_

Sakuragi dashed to head butt the pork-boy and completely forgotten about annoying his archenemy. Rukawa tried to continue his sleep but Sakuragi's voice made it impossible for him to do that. Every sound that Sakuragi emitted seemed to alert every inch of his body system. He can't sleep! Oh god. He, the king of sleeping anywhere and everywhere (except basketball), was unable to sleep.

He didn't remember when Sakuragi and his gundam left but he was on the verge of sleep when suddenly he was kicked again, this time also from behind. He opened his eyes and found the culprit. "I will not forgive those who disrupt my sleep, whoever it is," Rukawa beat the living daylights out of the group of boys who thought they rule the school before they met with the scary Rukawa Kaede from the basketball team.

"Tche," Rukawa left the rooftop, the rooftop is now contaminated and he had to find a new spot to sleep. "Bother,"

What was wrong with him? Usually he just beat the crap out of anyone who messes with his sleep, no exception. But he didn't do anything but stared dumbfounded at the doaho's beautiful brown eyes when the stupid redhead bothered his sleep. He was confused with his own feelings. When did he start to change? When did he start to feel this way? He wondered.

**Scenario 4 (The Realization)**

He was always the one who brought the reality back to the doaho when the latter couldn't concentrate in games. There's the time when they were having a practice match with Ryonan. The self-proclaimed tensai was being a nervous klutz because it was his first game and Rukawa had to knock him over to bring some senses into him. And then, there was the match with Kainan… He felt something weird when he saw the doaho crying. It's like he felt a strong urge to put his arms around the redhead to stop his tears and tell him that everything was going to be all right.

Why does he care so much about the doaho? He, Rukawa Kaede, does not care about anybody but himself, right? He was supposed to ignore the redhead just like he's been ignoring others in his whole life, but somehow he couldn't do that to Sakuragi.

Suddenly, it hit him. He's in love with Sakuragi Hanamichi. He's fallen in love with that doaho… There's simply no other explanation!

Life will not be dull and uninteresting for Rukawa Kaede anymore, for he was about to discover a new phase in his life… The quest for Sakuragi Hanamichi's heart will begin any moment now.

"Hey there Hanamichi-kun,"

"Hi Smiley. Are you here to witness the tensai's magnificent skills?"

'_Oh no, it's the stupid hedgehog from Ryonan!' _Rukawa thought as he threw deadly glares towards his rival in basketball and newly-added rival in love.

Ganbatte ne kitsune!

Author's note : Thanks for reading and kindly please review.. Please please, pretty please? Hehe…


End file.
